Don't give up
by Rayne Hudson
Summary: The kids parents are injured pretty badly, theirs not much hope for Christina, how will the kids react .. Luke's POV .. I do not own anything but the story line.. chapter ten has bad spelling because I didnt have time to spell check and I needed to update.
1. Shock

_**Jessie pulled us out of school today, she never does that, something must be seriously wrong, she never pulled us out or school.. I just shrug it of, in my usual 'Luke way'. Jessie looks sad, or confused.. Ravi doest really think much of it, you can tell, Emma's, just texting and tweeting.. Typical.. And Zuri is talking to Milly The Mermaid. **_

_** At home Jessie tells us to sit down, so we all do, I'm in the middle of Ravi and Emma. "Look, guys, something happend" Jessie says**_

_**Emma achually puts her phone down "What is it".**_

_**"Well, your parents were driving to the air port and their was a accent, and apparently it was pretty bad"Jessie said, you could tell she was fighting tears. **_

_**"WHAT?" Emma exclaims.**_

_**"W-well are they 'gonna be okay?" I studder.**_

_**"I don't know, Luke. Apparently, your moms in worse condition then your dad".**_

_**"Is 'gonna die"? Ravi asks. He starts to tear up.**_

_**"I hope not.." Jessie says.**_

_**Zuri mumbles something I think its no.. Then she runs upstairs. Jessie runs after her. Emma and Ravi hold each other wile they cry, its too awkward for me, so I just walk away. "You can't hide everything" Emma says in between sobs**_

_** As soon is I get to my room, I fall to the ground crying. I don't even think i closed my door completely, Jessie walks by and then walks back .. She comes in, doesn't even ask, she knows what's wrong, she just hugs me until I calm down, then I lie and say I'm going to bed, when I'm achually not, I just 'wanna be alone.**_


	2. The news

Today, school was an option, Emma, Ravi, and, Zuri went, I didn't. Jessie came into my room after everyone was gone. "Luke, Are you okay?" She asks.

"Mhm" I respond

"Are you sure, because, last night, when you fell to the floor crying, that's not like you, and I'm worried,"

I bury my head into my pillow, "I'm fine, and I was just shocked is all." I say,

"Alright, come downstairs, Burtrom made breakfast" Jessie informs me. She rubs my back, the walks out. I'm not hungry at all, but I go anyways.

When I get downstairs, there are chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite! But, I only have one. That's when the phone rings; Jessie doesn't see the phone on the table, so go gets the one in the living room. As soon as Jessie answers I obviously eavesdrop... I'm only in time to hear "Christina passed away" And, I drop the phone, burst into tears. Jessie Comes in with a tear stained face. She sees me sobbing, "You herd, didn't you?" She asks

"Yes." I say bawling.

"They also said, your dads going to be fine" She says like it helps.

I just run upstairs, she follows me.

In my room, I'm in my room, curled up on my bed. Jessie walks in tells me, that she is going to get my brother and sisters from school. I just ignore her.

When She leaves, I walk around the house, Try to find Kenny the Koloa, I had let Zuri use him her her early morning tea party.

I find him in a dress. I put his little hat back on, and I head to the living room.

When I get there, I sit on the couch, and browse the television, I get a chill down my spine when I see an old soap opera that mom used to like. When I decide that there's NOTHING on TV, I play my video games. Until I hear Jessie, Emma, Ravi, and, Zuri in the elevator, I quickly turn the TV off, and run upstairs with Kenny the Koloa to my room.

I sit on my bed, hearing the screams and cries. I started feeling very uncomfortable, I probably shouldn't. I just turn my music up.

Later Ravi comes into my room "So, whets going to happen now that Mrs. Mommy is dead?" He asks.

"I don't know. I guess Dad will be our only parent,"

"But, What about Jessie and Burtrom?"

"I assume they'll keep their jobs and raise us"

The rest was just hours of small talk.


	3. The funeral

Mom's funeral is today, I don't think I can handle it. I have to go though; I can't just miss my own mother's funeral. I also can't let Emma, Ravi, and, Zuri see me cry. I honestly don't know what to do. I have to be brave, but, just the thought of mom being six feet under, makes me want to lose it. I just hope, there's no open coffin.

On our way to the church, Jessie is explaining to us what is going to happen. "Is there going to be open coffin?" I ask.

"I think so, if that makes you uncomfortable, you don't have to look at her"

The rest of the way there is awkward silence.

When we get there, I walk in, pretending everything's okay, I make the mistake of looking at my dead mother lying. My stomach hurts. I think I'm about to puke. I run to the bathroom. Jessie follows me.

I run into the first open stall, I open the toilet seat and, I throw up everywhere, half of it doesn't even land into the toilet. Jessie walks into the stall and rubs my back, I swear, I puked for like five minutes straight. When I'm finally done, I rinse out my mouth. "You okay kid?" Jessie asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I say quickly.

"Alright, do you want to go back now?" She asks.

_No,_ I think to myself. "Uhh, Sure" I lie.

When we get back, Ravi, is sitting in the corner, holding his legs. Jessie walks over to him. I just walk away, out of the room. I come back like fifteen minutes later, the ceremony has already started. I walk up to moms open coffin. The minister ignores me. "Mom?" I whisper "Come on lets go home, you don't want to be here" I feel a tear running down my face "Mom? Wake up, let's go to the park. Come on, mom, It's me, Luke, your son" I feel myself getting louder. I feel her face, Ice cold. "Mom, your freezing, come on, lets go home where its nice and warm". Jessie comes and puts her hand on my back, " Come on Luke, Shes gone"

"NO" I yell. "Shes not gone, shes coming home, shes coming home with us" I say hysterically. "MOM, NO" I yell. Jessie Partly picked me up; "NO" I screamed all the way down, I just kept looking back, at mom's lifeless body. I heard people from their seats, saying things like 'That pour boy, is in denial.' Then I look at Emma, shes sobing. So is Zuri. And Ravi too. I'm so confused.

At home none of us mentioned the funeral, or my little- HUGE, freak out, but, I know everyone was thinking about it.

At supper time, I just picked at my plate; I didn't know what to say. I felt like a complete idiot. After I decide I'm not hungry, I just leave the table.

When I get to my room I slam the door, and break down, again.

I'm such an idiot!


	4. Emma

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Emma Yells at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask,

"Your little show at moms funeral, Your not the only one that misses her! But, you sure the only one that made a scene." She exclaims.

"I'm sorry! Okay? I feel like an idiot."

"You looked like one too"

"I know,"

"And, how do you think I feel? I'm her only biological child, I'm the only one that's blood related."

I feel my fist clench. "Who cares if you're the only bio child! .. Mom didn't, dad don't. Now get out of my room!"

"No! We're talking about."

"No, you're not! Luke said to leave his room, now leave!" Jessie says kind of loud.

Emma leaves. "are you okay Luke?" Jessie asks

"No, I'm not." I anwser.

"Luke look, you know that it doesn't mean nothing to them that your adopted. Emma's just putting on her show now"

I feel a sting in my through, I hide it. " What about Zuri and Ravi? What do they think?"

"I don't know, they haven't talked about it at all. You should go talk to them"

"Alright, at least then I'll know."

I walk down the hall to Zuri's room. I knock on the door, "COME IN" She yells. So I walk in, shes having a tea party, with a bunch of her stuffed animals, and two empty seats. As soon as she sees me her face lights up! That made me feel great! "Luke!" she exclaims "What are you doing here?" she asks in a really happy voice.

"Just came here to see what your doing." I anwser.

"Ohh, I'm just finishing up my tea party. Did Emma yell at you too?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, she just barged in here like she owns the place, and then she has the nerve to yell at me. If Jessie hadn't walked in, Hammy would probably be out the window".

"Yeah, actually she did yell at me too, and If Jessie hadn't walked in- well, Kenny the Koloa would never of had kids." I look at her shocked . "Let's go to Ravi's room, and see if she got bitc- mean towards him too."

When we get there, Ravi is sitting on his bed with , he looks confused. "What's wrong?"I ask

"Emma, she was just yelling at me for doing my school play tomorrow tonight", He

"She was yelling at us too." Zuri says.

"Yeah shes being just offel tonight" I say.

By this time, it was almost 7:00 PM, so we just stay in Ravi's room and talk the rest of the night.


	5. Home Alone

Do I want to go to Ravi's play tonight? Well, no, But I kind of have to. I don't know yet. I might play sick and stay home... I haven't gone anywhere besides the funeral ever since it happened. I need some alone time, to try to figure out what to do with myself- how to handle this. I'm sure I'll be fine.

"Come on guys it's time to go" Jessie calls.

I walk up to her "I don't feel good, can I stay home"

"Fine, but stay out of trouble"

When Ravi Jessie Emma and Zuri leave, I go up to my room to find a note on my bed, it said

Luke,

This is all your fault. I wish it was you instead of mom, you will never be good enough, you maise well just kill yourself now,

Emma.

Then I find an envelope, I open it, there's a knife in it! I whip it across the room. Then I walk over to it, pick it up. I hold it to my arm, press down as hard as I can "OUCCH" I yell. I take the knife out and look down. There's blood running down my arm... I make a face at it. Then I realized something. That was the best I felt ever since mom died. But, I can't start that, that's all Jessie needs, a mean oldest, Ravi and all his school plays and lizard poop in his room, Zuri and her mermaid, and an Emo kid. But what about me?

I decide not to anymore, I just bandage up the one I already did. I also decided to check my facebook and twitter for the first time in a few days. I have a bunch of people pretending they understand what I'm going through. I slam my laptop down. I look over at the knife again, think about ending everything, just, slitting my neck. I hold it up to my neck, but, I just couldn't. My mind wouldn't let me.


	6. MrKippling

Emma moved in with Aunt Susan; Thank God!.. She was getting really bad. Like she yelled at me, because of the coulor of my freckles. She yelled at Zuri about the color of Milly the Mermaids hatir. And she yelled at Ravi about how many scales has.

So, I did start cutting myself. Everytime I wanna cry, I cut myself. I can't let everybody see me like that again, it's emberrassing! It seems like, Zuri's over everything. I don't blame her, if I were 7 I porbably forget about everything too.

I get a text from Emma it says "Go die you moron."

_Harsh_. I think to myself. But I feel a tear im my eye, Do I pull out my knife. Just as I plant the knife into my skin, Jessie walks in, "LUKE," she yells "What are you doing?".

The knife is already bone deep in my skin I couldn't lie.. So I don't say anything , I just show her Emma's texts, witch were all like that. Jessie just shook her head "Luke, I know this hurts, Emma, isnt herself right now, Luke, trust me, this is not the anwser"

"Right now, I don't care what the anwser is, I just want something to take my mind off my pain"

"By causeing more pain for yourself? " She says almost yelling

"Look, I-" I feel a lump in my throught "I- Don't know what to do, Do I just go back to school and pretend everythings okay? That my own sister hates me because I cried at moms funeral ? Do I just go back and Pretend I'm the same person I was two weeks ago ? I just, don't know." I feel my eyes tear up.

"I don't know what to say to that, Luke. I didn't know you felt that way. Do you want me to talk to your dad about home schooling you ?"

"No" I say as I feel a single tear run down my face.

Jessie don't say anything she just hugs me as I cry.

Later, I finaly come downstairs for the first time in a few days. Zuri is talking to Milly the Mermaid. Ravi is crying on the couch. "Ravi, whats wrong? And wheres "

"He died this morning" Ravi sobs.

"WHAT?" I yell. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just went to check on him this morning and he was dead"

"W-where is he?" I studder.

"Still in his cage. Jessie is having people to come get is body later"

I just stand up and walk upstairs.

I go into Ravi's room and see lifeless body laying there. Witch caused me to think about mom's body in the coffen. I get the feeling I'm about to puke again. So I run to the bathroom. I slam open the door open. I swear I puked up more than I weigh. This time, Jessie didn't catch me. As I rince out my mouth, I think to myself, _I need to stop cutting myself._


	7. I want my sister back

I don't know where to go from here. People say things get better, but so far that sounds as fake as Santa Clause. I would never admit it to anyone, but I miss Emma. Allot, it's not the same without her here. It's like our family with a piece missing, besides mom. I've learned to cope with that. Ravi is really depressed over Mr. Kippeling. It's sad really

I worry about dad allot. I'm scared he's going to do something to himself he'll regret. Like I almost did. He's home even less them he was before. I kind of like it that way. It's like Jessie and Burtrom are my new parents. At least Zuri is happy though. She's the only thing pulling me together at this point! I love her so much! I never knew how much I loved her before everything got thrown upside down!

My cuts didn't scar thank god! I almost cut myself over Emma a few times, but I didn't. It's probably what she would want. This is crazy! I need to talk to Jessie about getting my sister home! We can't carry on the way we are. So I venture downstairs.

When I see Jessie, I ask her if we can talk. She said yes. Then I saw "Emma needs to come home! It's not the same here without her!"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you Luke." She says sounding serious.

"S-sure" I say nervous.

"She tried to kill herself last night. She's not dead, but she's not doing well. They say that her chances are 50/50 so say an extra prayer for her tonight!"

I don't say anything. I just step back and slowly run upstairs. When I get to my room, I slam the door. Jessie don't follow me. 'This is it' I think to myself. If, Emma dies. I'm killing myself. I can't take much more. I need To see her. I wonder if I tell Jessie where I'm going, if she'll let me. I need to find out!

I run downstairs as fast as I can. To find Jessie; when I see her I almost yell "Can I go see Emma?"

"Of course you can. He home by ten, okay?"

"Sure!" I say on my way out.

When I get to the hospital, I ask which room Emma's in and then go find my sister!

When I get to her room, I see her laying there, she looks so week. It's terrible. "Hey." I say quietly.

"Hey." she says sounding as weak as she looks

"Why did you try to kill yourself?" I blurt out.

She don't anwser me. I didn't expect her to.

"Did it hurt?" I ask

"Allot!" She says

"Why though?" I ask again.

"I don't know Luke, I don't want to live anymore I guess." She starts to tear up. "I don't want to have to live with what I said to you, Ravi and Zuri. I don't want to live with what I did." She says as a tear slides down her face.

"W-what did you do?" I stutter.

"I killed ." She sobs.

"No way, that's not possible. He died like three days after you left."

"I put rat poison in his food."

I don't say anything. Because, I don't know what to say.

"Why are you here anyways? You should hate me."

"I did hate you, but I got over it, you're my sister, Emma, you almost dying is more important."

"I still might die, you know."

I don't say anything, because I feel like if I say anything, I'm going to start crying.

"Why are you being quiet all of a sudden?" She asks me.

I shrug. "I don't want to think of you dying." I say as calmly as possible. Trying to ignore the lump in my throat.

"You know, I feel it sometimes. I know it sounds strange, but I feel death. It's probably just me being paranoid, but I can feel death.

I feel tears well up in my eyes as I try to think of what to say. I don't let them fall and all I say is "I think you're going to be fine."

"And then where does that leave me? Trying to kill myself again? I don't want that for myself. Maybe it would be better if I just died now." She puts her head back and I see the deep cut in her neck.

The tears in my eyes grow bigger, but I still don't let them fall. "Don't say that, Emma, you don't want to die. Your to young."

"I want to be with mom."

I try to ignore what she said. "Want me to stay with you tonight?" I ask.

"Would you?" She asks.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to call Jessie and ask her.

I walk to a pay phone, ask Jessie. She says yes and asks me if I'm okay. I lie and say yes. On my way back to Emma's room, I think of what if Emma dies. Where would I be? I wonder.

When I'm back at Emma's room, I see her laying there, half asleep. She really doesn't look good.


	8. I warned you

My night with Emma was good. We talked about, Mom, Jessie, death and more. I'm not sure if I buy the whole "I killed " act. Either way, I decided not to tell Ravi. I tried my hardest not to cry last night. But, I did. When Emma fell asleep I completely broke down. But I am glad to be home after everything.

In the living room, I'm watching tv with Ravi. "How's Emma?" He asks.

"Pretty good." I say. "A little shook up though."

Ravi sighs with Relief. "that's good. Maybe I'll go see her today."

"I wouldn't If I were you." I say.

"Why not?"

"Because, shes really confused. And really mixed up about everything. I had to remind her about how mom died." I lie. Truth is, I don't want him to hear about how she killed his lizard.

"Oh, I see. Maybe I won't go today then."

I say nothing and walk up to my room. It makes me kind of sad to have to lie to him. But, he can't know yet. Not until I figure it out for myself.

I lay on my bed and I must have fallen asleep. I wake up to Ravi crying like a baby. "Shit." I say to myself. "He knows."

I walk to the top of the stairs; to eves drop. I barely hear Ravi "Emma killed him."

I can't hear the rest so I go downstairs and ignore Ravi. I tell Jessie, "I'm going to go see Emma" then walk out


	9. Can this get worse ?

The Walk to the hospital was long. I feel bad for not comforting Ravi. I'm a terrible brother. Now that I think about it, everything is all my fault. Emma wouldn't of been sent away if I would of left things alone at moms funeral. But no, I had to make a show. You want to know something? Mom was beautiful, even dead, in her coffin! It's one of those things you don't notice until it's to late.

When I get to Emma's hospital room, I see an old man in her bed. So I go to the nurses desk. "Where's my sister?" I ask.

"Who's your sister?" She Asks.

"Emma.. Emma Ross. Did she leave? Because, she's not in her room." I say confused.

"She died this morning. After little Ravi left. Her heart rate went up, and then it stopped." She says carelessly

I burst out in tears. "C-can I see her?" I ask

"Are you family?" She asks.

"I already said she was my sister!" I snap.

"Follow me." She says sarcastically.

When she brings me down to the corpse room, she lifts the blanket from Emma's face and asks "Do you want a minute alone with her?"

"Yes." I say.

As she leaves, I start thinking about all the times I wanted Emma to die. It turns out, no, I don't want her dead, at all. I feel more tears running down my face as I say "Why, Emma? Why would you do that to yourself? You're grey. What should I do Emma? I want to kill myself."

I see Emma walk through the door, and she says "Live." Then disappears

I'm going crazy; I did NOT just see my dead sister. I look at her body, its grey. I don't like it. I give her a kiss on the check. She's cold. Then I leave

When I'm at home I'm so freaked, I just sit on the couch,. Ravi sits next to me. "What's up?" he asks.

"Emma died." I say numbly.

"Good, may she burn in Hell! She killed my lizard."

I don't say nothing, I just stand Up and punch his in the face as hard as I could. Ravi lets out a scream and Jessie comes running down.

Just as Jessie pulls me away I yell " IF YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN I WILL KNOCK ALL YOUR DAMN TEETH OUT!" I start crying "You bastard."

Jessie practically dragged me to my room, when we got there she asked me why and I said "He said Emma is in hell."

Jessie says nothing, and walks out. From downstairs I hear yelling and decide to check on Zuri.

When I walk to her room, I say "Look, Zuri we need to talk. It's important."

"What is it, Luke?"

"Something happened to Emma."

"What?"

"She hurt herself, real bad"

"Where is she?" Zuri asks hopefully.

"In heaven. With Mom."

Zuri starts crying. "In heaven? That means shes dead!"

I try to fake a smile. "Yeah, It does. "

"But I didn't get a chance to say goodbye!"

"She knows." I start to tear up. "She knows that we all will miss her."

Not another word was said. Zuri cried herself to sleep.

As I walk out I see Jessie standing there. "You did good, Luke." She says as she wipes a tear off her face.

"Did you hear the whole thing?" I ask.

"Yeah. I did. I'm proud of you!"

"Thanks." I say then look at the ground.

"Are you okay, Luke?"

"It's not fair" I say as I begin sobbing.

She wraps her arms around me. "I know." She says.

Then we both fall to the floor crying and holding each other. It would have been a nice moment. If it was different circumstances.


	10. Brotherly bond

I just hate the fact it feels like I have to hate my brother. I mean, I havnt talked to him in months! Truth be told, I'm not even mad at him anymore, but its like he's scared to approach me, and I feel bad for that, but theres not to much that I can do.

I just wish that everything could go back to the way it used to be, Jessie had leagel coustidy over us now, I guess my dad called the quits on us, which really hurts. I need to mend things with my brother.

As I walk down the hall to his room, I swallow the lump in my throught as I knock on his door. He shouts "COME IT." His face drops when he sees me standing at his door. "Luke?" He says.

"Hey, Ravi. Look we need to talk. About everything."

"Theres not much to say. I got what I diserved, a punch in the face. And what I said, will haunt me forever." He says with his voice cracking.

"B-but you shouldn't have to go through that alone, Ravi. Look, despite everything, you're my brother, and I love you. Its just, you Zuri and I now, we need to look out for eachother, weither we like it or not." I say as tears buld in my eyes.

"I saw her die you know. At the time I thought it was what she diserved. But it wasn't. nobody diserved to die that way."

"Wait, what happened?"

"She told me she killed and then punched her cut in her neck as hard as she could, it started bleeding as her eyes rolled back, I ran out." He says

"The nurce told me her heart pressure went up then it stopped all togeather." I say sounding confused

"Well, shes a liar then."

"Unbelieveable." I say.


	11. A whole new world

~'Emma's P.O.V`~

I punch myself in the neck as hard as I can; momentarily forgetting about the fact that Ravi is in the room with me. I feel something oozing out of my neck, them everything went white.

I enter this white, extremely bright tunnel, it's beautiful, but I get a bad feeling about where it may lead me. I was just about to turn around, as I hear a familiar voice calling "Emma.. Emma.. Emma" I try my best to follow that voice, because even though I don't want to go, I feel like I have to follow. "Emma, come be with me, you're free now." I hear her say.

"Who are you?" I call out, still not quite able to put my finger on who this voice was.

"Did you forget about me already?" She asks, almost tauntingly.

I get this intense feeling that I've never had before. If I hadn't made the worst mistake of my life, that I'd say it's my heart pounding. "Mom?" I ask as my eyes start to tear up. "Is that you?" I smile a little. "Is it really you?"

"I knew you wouldn't forget me." She says. Still tauntingly.

She keeps calling my name as I follow her.

When I finally get to the door, I hear her voice perfectly. I open it and see it, it's surprisingly dark down there. "Mom?" I say, trying to get over the darkness of what I assume is heaven.

"Come in here and give me a hug!" She says.

Just as I'm about to walk in, I see a sigh on the door that reads "Whence you enter, you may never leave." I find that strange, but then I look closer at mom. I notice something off about her. Her eyes are green. There usually blue. "Mom, your eyes are different." I say, starting to sound a little skeptical.

"Death changes you." She says. "Physically and mentally."

That's not something mom would say. I catch a glimpse of myself. _My eyes are still the same._ "You're not my mom." I say as I start to back up. "You're a monster trying to lore me into hell." I say then start running.

I keep running in the opposite direction, as I hear more voices, I ignore them all as I think to myself, _I want to go back, I want to go back, I want to LIVE! _Just after that thought, I see this really bright light, I follow it, I feel myself change as I do, I'm starting to feel the same way that I did before I pulled the plug. _How long have I been trying to find my way here? _I think to myself as all of a sudden I see a bright light, where an older man is sitting. I slowly approach him as he says "Welcome to the place where you can truly live, even though you're not really alive." At first that thought gave my chills, but then I walked it, and saw someone very special waiting for me. My mom.


End file.
